Shindemo Boogie-Woogie
right|193x193px =Über die Single= "Shindemo Boogie-Woogie" (死んでもBoogie-Woogie) ist Miyavis erste Single, veröffentlicht am 30.11.2002. Sie erschien unter dem Indie-Label PS Company. Sie erschien in einer streng limitierten Box, gleichzeitig mit der identisch aufgemachten Schwestersingle "POP is dead". Sie wurde später nie wieder neu aufgelegt und ist heute in vollständigem, gut erhaltenen Zustand kaum mehr zu finden. Deshalb hat sich ein bisweilen hoher Sammlerwert für sie entwickelt. =TRACKLIST= 1. Shinde mo Boogie-Woogie 2. Shoukyo to sakujyo =Über die enthaltenen Lieder= Die beiden enthaltenen Lieder auf der CD schrieb Miyavi noch zu seiner Zeit als Gitarrist von Due le quartz. Alle Instrumente spielte er praktisch selbst ein. =Singlecover= Die Single erschien damals in einer streng Limitierten BOX mit "MCD+VHS+Bonus". Die Box sieht äußerlich aus wie eine etwas zu große Videokassette. Auf dem Cover ist die Tänzerin aus dem Musikvideo zu sehen. Wird sie aufgeklappt, findet sich in einer Hälfte wirklich eine Videokassette; diese enthält das PV zum Lied "Shindemo Boogie-Woogie". Auf der anderen Seite der Box ist hingegen die MCD, die die Lieder "Shindemo Boogie-Woogie" und "Shoukyo to sakujyo" enthält. Die Sammlerbox enthält außerdem 3 foto-Tradingcards us dicker Pappe und einen schwarzen Luftballon mit weißem Aufdruck. =Veröffentlichungen= Neben der eigenständigen Single ist "Shindemo Boogie-Woogie" außerdem enthalten auf: * Der "Tariraritarara♪" Single als Bonuslied in der sogenannten "(uta ver!)" =PV= center|527x527px =PV Making Of= =Lyrics= Originaltext そのイカしたトサカ、まるで滑稽な烏骨鶏だね。 ダーティーブギって何ざましょ？ お顔のしわより、脳のしわ増やしたいもんだね。 Oh助けてハニー、助けてハニー、需要と供給につぶされちまいそうで。 一に｢金｣、二に｢金｣、三、四がなくて五には　｢袖の下｣ 何処ぞのイカしたデボチカとIn＆out.a-ha. ナウなヤングって何ざましょ？ だいたいなんで×2、｢はぁ・・・近頃の若いもんは。｣ なんつっちゃってる近頃のおっさんは、あぁも背中丸めてんのかね。 唄えBoogie踊れWoogie死んでもBoogie-Woogie. そう処処は楽観主義者の天国さ。 そう此処は脳天気共の吹き溜まりさ。 此処で最後に馬鹿みんのはお涙頂戴のdown to earth さ。 We're followers of him. 踊る阿呆に、観る阿呆 唄う阿呆に、叫ぶ阿呆 此処に阿呆、某処に阿呆 おなじ阿呆なら、壊れにゃそんそん ｢悲劇は喜劇・・・。｣だなんて、ぶっちゃけ｢考える人｣ぶっちゃってる暇あんのなら、 -踊れ踊れほれ踊れ- さぁ灼熱の畳に裸足でレッツダンス。 Oh助けてハニー、助けてハニー、大量生産ってやつに置いてかれちまいそーで。 右向けど｢真似｣、左向けど｢真似｣しまいには正面きって　｢そっくりそのまんま。｣ 御臨終だね。 頭丸めておとといきやがれってんだ。 オレの生き様メサブギー、雅やかにメサブギー Come a long with us. Romaji Shindemo Boogie-Woogie Sono ikashita tosaka, marude kokkeina ukokkei da ne. Daatii bugii tte nanzamasho? Okao no shiwa yori, nou no shiwa fuyashitai mon da ne. Oh, tasukete hanii, oh, tasukete hanii, juyou to kyoukyuu ni tsubusarechimai sou de. (ichi ni "kane") Dirty Money, (ni ni "kane") Dirty money, san, shi ga nakute go ni wa "sode no shita" Dokozo no ikareta debochika to In & out. "a-ha a-ha" Nau na yangu tte nanzamasho? Daitai nande nande, "haa... chikagoro no wakai mon wa." Nan tsucchatteru chikagoro no ossan wa, aa mo senaka marumetenno ka ne. Utae Boogie, odore Woogie, shindemo Boogie-Woogie Sou koko wa rakkanshugisha no tengoku sa. Sou koko wa noutenkidomo no fukidamari sa Koko de saigo ni baka minno wa onamida-choudai no down to earth sa. We're followers of him. Odoru ahou ni, miru ahou Utau ahou ni, sakebu ahou Koko ni ahou, soko ni ahou Onaji ahou nara, kowarenya sonson "Higeki wa kigeki..." da nante, bucchake "kangaeru hito" bucchatteru hima anno nara, -odore odore hore odore- Saa shakunetsu no tatami ni hadashi de rettsu dansu. Oh, tasukete hanii, oh, tasukete hanii, tairyou seisan tte yatsu ni oite karechimai sou de Migi mukeba "mani", hidari mukedo "mani" shimai ni wa shoumen kitte "Sokkuri sono mama" Gorinjuu da ne Atama marumete ototoi kiyagarette nda Ore no ikisama mesa bugii, miyabiyaka ni mesa bugii Come a long with us. Übersetzung (anhand der engl. Übersetzung von CoMyv Crew): Boogie-Woogie selbst wenn es mich umbringt Mit deinem coolen Mohawk siehst du ernsthaft aus wie ein lustiges Seidenhuhn1 Was zur Hölle ist dieser schmutzige Boogie? Anstelle Falten in meinem Gesicht zu kriegen, würde ich gern die auf meinem Gehirn erhöhen. Oh, Hilf mir Honey, hilf mir Honey, scheint als würde ich verschwendet werden für das Angebot und Nachfrage. Eins für das Geld...zwei für das Geld, es gibt kein drei oder vier, so geht das Bestechungsgeld zu fünf Rein&raus mit einer coolen Devotchka von irgend einem Platz oder einem anderen a-ha 2 Was zur Hölle ist mit den Jugendlichen heutzutage los? So ungefähr läuft es heutzutage ab x2 heutzutage Was die alten Leute heutzutage sagen, ah kann es nie mehr gerade biegen Lass uns Boogie singen, lass uns Woogie tanzen, selbst wenn es uns umbringt, Boogie-Woogie, so muss es sein, es gibt immer irgendwo einen Himmel für Optimisten. Das ist richtig, hier ist ein Zufluchtsort für die Sorglosen Hier ist, wo das Volk der Narren mit ihren Tränenschluchzenden Geschichten zur Erde kommen Wir sind Anhänger von ihm Ein tanzender Narr, ein sehender Narr, ein singender Narr, ein schreiender Narr, ein Narr hier und ein Narr da Wenn wir alle Narren sind ist es auch gut, der, der nicht gebrochen ist, verliert “ist Komödie ….” sagst du, gut, wenn du die Zeit hast den Weisen zu spielen Tanz, tanz, tanz Das ist richtig, tanz barfuß auf einer brennenden Tatamimatte Oh, hilf mir Honey, hilf mir Honey, help me honey, scheint als wenn sie mich zur Massenproduktion freigeben Wenn du nach rechts siehst, " If you look right, "Imitationen", wenn du nach links siehst "Imitationen", gut, wenn wir ehrlich sind "Alles ist dasselbe" Das ist dein Totenbett, rasier dir den Kopf und komm' niemals zurück Meine Art zu leben ist Mesa Boogie, eleganter Mesa Boogie3 Komm mit uns. ' ' Anspielungen/Versteckte Botschaften'' # Er spricht über die "Silky Row", eine Art Seidenhühner mit unverwechselbarem Gefieder # Devotcka (Девочка) ist Russisch für Mädchen/Mädel # Mesa Boogie ist eine Marke von Verstärkern aus Kalifornien Kategorie:Discographie Kategorie:Single Kategorie:Songs